Cyberpunk Wiki:Policy
Hi and Welcome to the Cyberpunk Wiki, this here is the Policy page, which should give you an idea of the expectations of editing this wiki. Over the history of this wiki there have been numerous editors and admins and unfortunately not a lot of standardization among them. This policy document has been used quite successfully in the Metro Video Game wiki for many years, and hopefully will be a guiding force for the Cyberpunk Wiki Permissions This wiki has been given permission to use any materials from the R. Talsorian Games Library, on the condition that information is not directly taken word for word, and any and all materials are clearly referenced (see references section of this page) and copyright notified using this example standard Solo of Fortune II, copyright 19XX R.Talsorian Games, Inc. Scope The Cyberpunk Wiki aims to be the most complete database, online or otherwise, in regards to the work of Mike Pondsmith, R. Talsorian Games and CDProjekt Red in relation to the Cyberpunk; and by conjunction, their fictitious envision of dysopian Night City. As editors of the Cyberpunk Wiki, we are devoted to the accurate representation and description of the peoples, places, and things, depicted within the Corebooks, Sourcebooks and video games of the Cyberpunk Series, with as little in the way of preferential treatment of the works as we can. We are here to educate, transcribe, and describe, the aspects and experiences of this series, to which we have all derived enjoyment from. This is who we are, this is what we achieve. General Wiki Policies It would be best to view these first, in fact, if you were to read anything it would be best to look at these. There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Wiki Grammar Perspective Statements A first person '''statement is a comment or question posed in the form of the first person, the narrator or voice speaking from personal accounts. First person is identified by always including the use of "I" in sentences. First person is unprofessional, as it sounds like a blog not a wiki page, and does not leave any room for the reader to form an opinion for themselves or draw on their own experiences. These should be liberally corrected on sight in articles - but are perfectly acceptable, and are even the norm, on profile pages and in talk pages, forums, and blogs. A '''second person statement is based on the narrator or voice speaking to the reader or audience, characterized with "you" statements and questions. "You" statements are acceptable, but are not encouraged, as they also leave an informal perspective on an article. Second person statements are acceptable in Walkthroughs and Trivia as they are traditionally not in a formal voice, anywhere else should be edited to third person. Instead, articles should be written in third person. Third person, like this article, addresses the whole audience, regardless of who they are (gender included) by avoiding specific words such as "I", "you", and "he" (if referring to the player). It uses words that can be understood in a universal perspective. Third person articles identify who they are talking about before using words such as he or she. Refer to the following sentences for an example of each perspective: 1st: I killed a boosterganger with my shotgun right before I fell off the AV. 2nd: You killed a boosterganger with your shotgun right before you fall out of an AV. 3rd: Bruce Skiv killed a boosterganger with his shotgun right before he fell off the AV. Tense The writing of article tense, as in point of view in time an article should be written in, does not matter. The standard of writing is in present tense however when dealing with a dead character, event, or item that no longer exists as up to the end of the most current and well-known canon, past tense '''is commonly used. Tense does not matter, however, in a larger picture as it usually does not detract from the quality of an article. Wiki Formatting Spacing Spaces or enters should be used to separate information such as in this article, but the article should overall remain compact so this should be used sparingly. Use of Emphasis Using '''bold or italics is a common practice to emphasize information. Use it freely but keep it in moderation. The name of the article if mentioned at the beginning (as it should typically be) should be bolded. Italics should typically be used when quoting or using names. Images Images are very important when making or editing an article. If possible put the best quality official image on the page. In the case of a character page, a character image should be posted in the character infobox, if there are not any images, one of the placeholder images shall do. Images should be named according Category_Purpose_Name.xxx ' for example, a character image of Bruce Skiv would be '''Character_Profile_BruceSkiv.png. ' Please conform to this naming standard when uploading images. Images should only go within the Image Gallery heading at the bottom of the page. Please do not put images throughout articles. Titles Titles or articles should follow standard titling format. Main points / words / ideas capitalized, minor words like "of" and "the" shouldn't be. The first mention of the title in the article can either keep this titling sequence once or not at all, simply bolding is the norm however. Article titles in general are fully capitalized, however exceptions may exist. Capitalization Or, '''over-capitalization of articles is a moderately large problem. Names of people and locations should be capitalized, often when a location starts with The, ''it is capitalized, however when using it in the middle of a sentence it can be ignored. Both examples are Correct ''The Deveron Showroom is a location in downtown Night City Located in Night City, the Deveron Showroom is car dealership location. Referencing Referencing is a must on this wiki. All pages need to be referenced at the very bottom of the page under the References heading. All references must be in this format. SURNAME, FIRST INITIAL. Book Name. ''Edition. Location of Publication: Publisher, Year. FISK, C. ''Night City Sourcebook. ''1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 There is no need to reference the specific page or article, a generic book reference shall cover it all. Make sure to add all books you are referencing in information comes from multiple sources. For the video game please use this reference. Developer Year, Title, format, platform, Publisher, location. CDProjekt Red 20XX, Cyberpunk 2077, Video Game, Multi-Platform, CDProjekt Red, Poland. Linking Linking is strongly encouraged, especially to other pages in this wiki. If a page mentions a linkable subject more than once simply make the first mention of such have the link, not all the instances. Other Policies Fan Content This wiki is primarily for the R.Talsorian and CDPR published series, as such any and all fan content is not relevant to this wiki. Content must come from one of the books any and all speculative information must be backed up with an official source. Images must come directly from the published books or the CDPR game, any other images must be in direct reference to something. For example on the rifles features in Blackhands Street Weapons looks very much like an Enfield L85 Rifle. Having a real world reference is fine for images, however having a picture of the Pulse Rifle from aliens as a stand in for the actual weapon image is not acceptable and it will be removed. Fan art is similarly not allowed, unless no other art exists and it is of such high quality. All images must first be screened for suitability before going on a page. Examples of this can be logos of corporations or gangs (but based on information given in the books), not the artists own rendition of a character or gang etc. Fanwank and Trivia If there's ever some wrong information to be put in an article, it's going to be found in Trivia, and probably by an anonymous user. Wikipedia's third definition of Fanwank is as follows: '''Fanwank' (verb and noun, with derived nouns fanwanker, fanwankery, and adjectives fanwanky, fanwankish), a portmanteau of "fandom" and "wank" (i.e. 'masturbate'), may refer to: * Excessive display of fandom, especially obsessing over fictional details in an out-of-universe context like a casual conversation. Therefore, if two franchises happen to share a similar style, scope, environments, genres or gameplay, even though nothing else points to the fact that the two parties are remotely related repeatedly stating that they are the same is a good way to get yourself banned. For example, using information from similar properties such as Deus Ex or Bladerunner, when it does not relate to Cyberpunk. If someone thinks a scene in the Cyberpunk series, and one in some other franchise, are similar - the evidence needed for a fan to post a correlation between two works and have it not be removed must be empirical and non-speculative. Essentially, proven and undeniable. If the edit doesn't provide fact (such as a casual mention from the developers from Twitter), the edit is considered invalid and cannot remain. Leaked Information Here at the Cyberpunk Wiki, we have an important policy that restricts the publishing of leaked information about future games. Leaked information that is added to articles will be deleted and the user who added such information may face a ban from editing at the wiki. Leaked information includes unofficial announcements from websites stating either false or unconfirmed information about a game / book, leaked pictures that haven't been released from the developer team, and rumors. Banning Vandalism is not tolerated on this wiki. There will be no warnings, any vandals will be banned for a determined period of time. This policy derives from the Metro Video Game wiki, of which one of our Admins hail from. It is almost non-existent that this Wiki bans for anything but vandalism. That said, this is currently a small wiki, with a small team of regulars, who have better things to do with our time than clean up swear words. Most offenses, especially from anons, will receive a ban of '1 year '(or more, if we're in a bad mood), with greatly reduced chance of appeal and greater chance of full-ban, if the vandalism spans multiple pages. Our admins are human, and are willing to hear any ban appeals from users or anons - should they feel the ban was unjustified. By simply accessing your personal message wall, and leaving a well-put message appealing a ban, is enough for us to start discussion. We will be fair and honest, just as we are now in that if you're going so far as to appeal, you probably didn't do much wrong in the first place and there's something to discuss. Exploiting this system, however, is enough to get yourself full-banned, for whatever ridiculous number of years we figure should be sufficient. **